With increasingly wider application of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, manufacture methods thereof also become mature gradually. Film layers in the OLED display device can be formed mainly by various ways, such as evaporation, spin coating and inkjet printing, among which the evaporation has been well developed and applied in mass-production. Low-generation product lines usually utilize the evaporation, mostly by using point sources. For an evaporating process using the point source, the point source is located at a certain location in a chamber, it needs to rotate a substrate to allow an evaporation uniformity of the substrate. However, such method of rotating the substrate to allow the evaporation uniformity often results in the substrate subjected to evaporation to be relatively thicker at center region and relatively thinner at edge regions.